Fallout 3: The New Companion
by emmathedinosaur
Summary: This is a story of The Female Wanderer and Amata taking place over the course Halfway through the events of F3 and Fallout New Vegas Hopefully.    Rated M for language, blood and gore and smexual content :D
1. Chapter 1

Hullo, obviously this is a fallout 3 fanfiction thing.

I'll make teh character good, not 'very' good. cause she does bad stuff every now and then if she's pissed off enough, like everyone ;)

She's more of a sniper, great doctor, and a very high unarmed skill. :D

This is before the quest into Vault 87.

Rated M for Language, Blood and Gore, and smexual themes.

**EDIT**

I've redone this chapter, as I said I would all those months ago, The special stats are ACCURATE-ish, I've done the math, and the intense training perk has been taken 2-3 times. :P

(If you hate me then you'll do the math yourself and prove me wrong... jerk.)

All the writing has been redone here, as before I felt it was sloppy. I'm a little more proud of this. :)

* * *

**Emily Anderson**

**Level - 16**

Strength: 4

Perception:7

Endurance:6

Charisma:5

Intelligence:7

Agility:8

Luck:3

**Skills**

Barter:70

Big Guns:15

Energy Weapons:25

Explosives:20

Lockpick:90

Medicine:85

Melee Weapons:45

Repair:50

Science:45

Small Guns:75

Speech: 75

Unarmed: 90

* * *

**Part 1 Emily**

Emily walked down the stairs of her house, shooting a glance at her dog, who was sleeping soundly in the corner next to her locker. His collar had said, "Dogmeat" when she had found him all that time ago, but she called him Kane, although she did alternate between the two names.

"Here boy!" she called, and his head raised to stare at her, before bounding over from the place he was sleeping moments before. Jumping up and licking her face while she laughed, the dog was her best friend out here in the wastes.

Leaving the dogs side she went over to the locker, taking out her combat suit, 3 grenades, a sniper rifle which she called "Victory", 10 MM submachine gun and some medical supplies.

She stripped down from her casual clothes, a white tank top with sage green pants. While putting on her armor she went into thought. She had heard about an 'Oasis' to the north east, It was best if she went to check it out, but she was thinking a lot about her old home since the death of her father. She felt like like something was wrong. Not like there was anything she could do about it, she had entered the old password into the control panel outside of the vault once and saw that the password had been changed, it was obvious she wasn't wanted back, unsurprisingly. She decided she would visit anyway, heck, they might even let her in this time saying how sorry they were, she mused in her mind.

* * *

"It feels like you left home a long time ago, but I know you're still out there. I just hope you're still alive to hear this. Things got worse after you left. My father's insane. I changed the door password to my name. If you're hearing this, and if you still care enough to help me, you should remember it. Message repeats."

* * *

_"Wake up! you got to wake up!" cried a familiar voice. She opened an eye to see the blurred image of Amata standing over her._

_"How weird, I was just dreaming about you..." Emily responded honestly, though drowsily._

_"Come on, theres no time for that, you have to leave." she said urgently, sounding almost on the verge of tears. She noticed the difference from the last time she had made that comment, Amata said that the comment was 'Gross and inappropriate', she supposed that Amata was used to her teasing her in that way._

_She sat up, rubbing her eyes getting a good look at Amata now, she saw that her eyes were red, and she looked upset. She took off the covers of her bed, leaving her bare with the exception of her underwear. Amata averted her eyes from her as she went to go put on some clothes._

_"Why are you here anyway?" she asked as she pulled the jumpsuit up, pushing her arms through the sleeves._

_"You're dad is gone... and my father's men are after you!" she told her urgently, as Emily was zipping up her jumpsuit._

_"My dad's gone?" she repeated, turning around to face Amata._

_She nodded, not saying anything, and Emily saw a tear run down her cheek._

_"Jonas is dead."_

_Her eye's widened, "What?"_

_Amata gave a small sob, "They just beat him and beat him..." she said, before she started crying._

_Emily felt a rush of sympathy for her innocent friend, who never imagined hurting anyone. She walked over to her and hugged her tightly. Emily was a few inches taller than her friend, so Amata had her face buried in the crook of her neck, her shoulders shaking._

_She would have said something to help comfort her, but she was too deep in thought. Where could her dad have gone? she ran through the possibilities in her head, but she couldn't come up with anything. If he wasn't inside the vualt, he was outside. Where the hell would he go outside? She pushed the thought away, he was probably somewhere inside the vault, hiding, for some reason she couldn't understand._

_Amata sniffed, backing up from her, "I- I'm sorry." she apologized, wiping away her tears._

_"It's okay," she said soothingly, "I'll figure something out." She promised._

_"How? your father left the vault and my dad is going to try and kill you!" She told her, raising her voice. "How can you stay so calm?"_

_She shrugged and gave a weak smile, "I told you, I'll figure something out." she said leaning on the table. But what Amata had said confirmed her suspicions, her dad was gone, and now she had to go after him, or suffer here under the Overseers rule._

_Amata drew a shuddering breath before replying, "Well at least let me help you."_

* * *

_Emily walked along the metal corridor at a fast pace, towards the overseers office, where the supposide escape tunnel to the vault door._

_She paused as she neared his qaurters - and Amata's, listening closely, she heard the overseer himself yelling something. _

_'Most likely at his guards trying to find me', she thought, but as she continued down the hallway towards the shouting, she looked to her left though the window to see Amata, hands tied around her back and attached to the chair she was sitting on, along with her ankles for the legs of the chair. Amata met her eyes, and with the slightest movement, she dipped her head towards the overseers office, telling her to go._

* * *

_Amata hoped that Emily understood that she wanted her to leave her behind, she felt it was the only way she could help repay her. She twisted her hands in her restraints again, but they didn't give still. She looked back up to her father, his forehead had beads of sweat running down it, she wondered what he was so worried about._

_'He's lost control' she thought._

_"Tell me where she is." Her father demanded, his anger was evident, and his breathing shallow, she had never seen him this angry. She felt scared, but knew she couldn't betray her only friend. _

_She could have honestly said that she didn't know before, but now she knew that Emily would be outside or even inside his office already. She smirked, then she looked up at him, "I'm not telling." she teased, she had never felt a bond with him that Emily and his father had felt, and she was always extremly jealous of her, though she couldn't imagine that it should interfere with their friendship. She even went to James when she had a problem that Emily couldn't solve, not her father._

_"Hit her again!" he shouted at Mack._

_Mack nodded, grinning as her approached her, the baton gripped tight in his hand._

_She closed her eyes tight, hoping that Emily would make it to the door soon, causing the alarms to go off. Then at least they would stop this._

_"Don't you dare..." Came a threatening voice from the door._

_Amata opened her eyes to see Emily, holding the gun she had gave her and pointing it at Mack, her knuckles white at how tight she was holding it._

_Her father eyes widened, "Where did you get that!" he cried out. "Officer Mack! Arrest her!" he told his lackey._

_Mack slowly approached her, his smile was gone, but there was still that evil glint in his eyes. "Alright missy, but taht gun down..."_

_"Go to hell."_

_Mack lunged for the gun, and Emily jumped back on instinct, screwing her eyes up before pulling the trigger._

* * *

_Amata was running through the tunnel, hoping she would make it in time before Emily left. _

_She stopped once she had made it to into the room, and she saw Emily standing at the door, her hands on the control panel as she stared through the Vault door._

_"You did it! you opened the door!" she said breathlessly, as she approached her, trying her best to smile._

_Emily smiled back at her, these were probably their last moments together. "I couldn't have done it without your help." She told her, placing a hesitant hand on her shoulder._

_She shook her head, "No, no you could have done it. If anything I just got in the way." she said as she stared through the dirt tunnel, light shining through the wooden door where the planks didn't block it properly._

_Emily took a hesitant step infront of Amata, visibly nervous_

_"I guess this is goodbye..." Amata said sadly, staring at the back of Emily's head, her long, blood red hair draped over her shoulders._

_Emily turned back to her, her eyes were wide. She looked afraid. "why don't you come with me?" she asked, a glimmer of hope shining in her eyes, But it died out when she shook her head._

_"No, I'm sorry, but I'm probably the only one that can talk some sense into my father," _

_Then there was shouting behind the door behind them._

_"I- well, if your sure this is what you want." she said, sounding defeated. Amata winced, she wanted nothing more than to stay with her, but she had to stay to help everyone else in the vault._

_"Good luck, please remember, you are the best friend I will ever have, and I'll miss you." Amata said, she never imagined anything like this was going to happen._

_Frustrated shouting came from the door again._

_Emily didn't move, her gaze was moving from the dirt tunnel, the door with the gaurds behind it, and her._

_"Go! Please!" Amata told her, panicking, she wann't sure if she could handle it if her father killed Emily too. "If you don't leave my-" Emily cut her off by suddenly pressing her lips on hers._

_Amata froze, confused for a moment on waht was going on, then it ended, Emily running out the door, with the gaurds finally getting the other open, rushing to the control panel to shut the door.. She watched Emily run, sending a silent prayer for her safety._

_Until the door slammed shut._

* * *

-Emmathedinosaur


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Chapter 2!

Here I'll have a description of Emily ;) but you could always replace it for what you want instead :P I tried to make this alot more descriptive then the last chapter.

Also to clear some things up here, She is NOT wearing Power armor, but her normal Dark green Combat armor, along with her sniper rifle and the stuff i mentioned in the last chapter. Oh an if anything, this chapter contains alot of important past stuff, so please if you're going to skip this chapter for any reason at least read that part.

* * *

**Emily**

Emily took a deep breath, then typed in the new password for the vault door.

**'A-M-A-T-A'**

**'Password Accepted'**

**'Opening door - Please stand back'**

* * *

**Emily**

Emily stepped through the metal corridor, saddened by the state the vault had turned to. Pieces of paper were everywhere, tables, lockers and boxes turned and knocked over.

"S-Stop right there!" A voice said behind her, she turned to see officer Gomez behind her, looking extremely frightened. "I-I don't know how you got in here, but you'll turn around and leave if you know whats good for you!" He said, sounding very afraid, any raider would have killed him already...

"It's me Gomez! Emily Anderson!" she told him, his eyes mixed with fear and uncertainty.

"My god it is you!" he said, eyes wide, "What are you doing here? Wait, never mind, I- I don't want to know..."

After a little bit of questioning he told her to go talk to Amata, in her fathers old office. And off she went.

* * *

**Amata**

"Dad please!" Amata begged, she was trying to get her father to open the vault, but he was stubbornly refusing.

By her side was Butch, Paul Handon and Wally Mack. While her father had Officer Wilkins, Wolfe and Taylor br his side, all with guns at the ready.

"Absolutely not! You will doom us all if you open that please, just cooperate with us and end this silly 'Rebel' Nonsense!" He shouted at her.

"No! dad why can't you -" She started again, only to be cut off by what sounded like a gunshot, only Five times louder then any of the guns here in the vault. Amata's ears rang as she fell back, _Did they shoot someone? _she thought as she covered her ears and shut her eyes.

The sound was followed by Wally shouting out in surprise, and most of the officers taking cover behind desks and filing cabinets, looking in the same direction Amata was facing.

When she opened her eyes she saw somebody, holding what looked to be some kind of rifle pointed at the ceiling. She wore some kind of green armor, it was scratched and had a few dents in the metal plates covering the most likely bulletproof fabric. She had long tangled red hair that went over her shoulders. Everything was deathly quiet as she took a step forward and lowered her gun, staring at her father. She looked painfully familiar...

"... Emily?" Amata called out.

Murmur's of disbelief followed.

"Wait what? Emily? Your fucking joking right?" Wally said, wide eyed as he looked at Emily, who in turn was staring at Amata, a smile on her face.

Her father spoke up at that, coming out from behind the locker he was cowering behind. "You!"

"I knew you would come crawling back, tired of looking for daddy hmm?" He marched up to Emily, her smile disappearing as she frowned at him. "Well too bad for you! Because we-" Emily cut him off by another gunshot, the bullet grazing his right arm. He cried out at the shock, sinking to his knee's.

For the first time Emily spoke up "My bad! Finger slipped! My fault guys!" she said throwing her arms up in the air, but Amata knew she was just barely keeping back her grin, she herself almost smiled, almost.

"You bitch!" He shouted getting back to his feet. Grabbing the gun from officer Wilkins and pointing it at her.

Then she started grinning, "Oh please! Have you ever been shot in the gut before? This is nothing compared to that!" she said slapping his arm where he had shot her. He cried out again, then jumped back, cocking the gun and aiming it at her.

"Dad no!" Amata shouted out, getting to her feet, running towards him.

* * *

**Emily**

The shot was so off target Emily could tell that it wasn't going to even graze her just by looking at where he was aiming.

She saw Amata running towards to him, grabbing his arm when she reached his side, he easily pushed her off, sending her back to the cold metal floor. He then pointed the gun at her, shouting "Stay out of this Amata!"

_Shit!_Emily thought, in two strides she reached his side, and with a strong punch to his jaw he stumbled back, she used the opportunity to tear the gun from his hand, replacing it with one of her grenades, if only to freak him out by making him think it was live, which he did.

"MY GOD" He shouted as he tossed the grenade to Wolfe, who then screamed like a little girl before passing it on to Taylor.

She laughed at the game of hot potato they were playing, before it was finally passed back towards her. After she stopped laughing she put it back in the pouch at her side, and turned back to Amata, ignoring the menacing stares and guns pointed at her.

She frowned, "Are you all right Amata?" she asked as she pulled her into a sitting position.

She was clutching the back of her head, but she nodded. "I'm so glad you came back." Amata said, looking up at her.

"We'll talk about that later," Emily told her, before standing up again. By now Butch, Paul and Wally had already ran away. She turned to see Wolfe no more then an arms length away, running at her at full speed.

Immediately she reached for the combat knife strapped behind her waist before he tackled her, sending her through the air before she landed on the ground hard, combined with Wolfes weight, the landing was less then comfortable.

He began throwing punches at her, his weight keeping her from throwing him off, desperatly she knee'd him in the groin, before once again trying to get him off, but with little success.

She managed to unsheathe the knife, and as a last resort, seeing Taylor aiming his gun at her, drove the knife into his side, easily cutting through his vest and pushing past his ribs. Almost immediately everyone went silent again. She managed to roll him off of her finally, and she rested on her knees next to him as she checked his pulse after pulling out the knife. Nothing. She sighed, not exactly as she planned it.

"**Murderer!**" The overseer shouted, backing up with the rest of his guards. Emily stood up and faced them, frowning._These men were definitely blind. _she thought as they turned away and ran.

* * *

**Amata**

Amata stared at Emily in disbelief as she turned around. "W- why would you do that?" she cried out.

"He gave me no other choice! I didn't want to kill him..." she tried to defend herself, but after seeing so much death she hardly felt bad for killing him.

Amata stayed silent for a few moments, then spoke up again. "I guess I understand, come one, follow me, we can talk on our way there." she said. _She never would have killed someone before, has she changed that much?_

**Amata (Flashback)**

_Amata was standing outside of class, being harassed by Butch and his stupid Tunnel Snakes again._

_"I can show you a 'real' Tunnel Snake Amata..." Butch tried again, leaning against the wall, blocking her path into the classroom._

_"Just leave me alone!" She told them again, patience wearing thin._

_She looked to her side and saw Emily walking down the hall, reading one of her many books._

_"Hey look!" said Wally, spotting her as well, "It's the whores girlfriend!" his joke sending the rest of the group laughing._

_Amata cringed, she knew Emily hated that joke, her cheeks went red since she was so angry, or so she thought._

_Shutting her book Emily looked up. "Something I can help you with?" She asked casually. staring at them through her glasses, walking towards them._

_"Back off kid, or we'll send you home with a few broken bones for your daddy to fix." Butch threatened as Emily pushed passed him, leading Amata a few feet away._

_Crossing her arms she frowned. " Butch giving you trouble again?" she whispered, leaning in closer._

_Amata nodded, what would she do without her? " Immature assholes..." she muttered, feeling like she was about to cry. "can... can you do something about them?" She hated asking, she owed her so much already, at this rate she would always be in her debt._

_Emily smiled, "Of course, anything for you." she said, turning back towards Butch. Amata thought for a second if what she said meant anything __**more**__ then just friendship wise, but she ignored it for now._

_"Sounds like you guys are having fun..." she remarked, and stopped walking when she was no more then a few inches from him, staring right up into his eyes._

_"Ya... and you'll back off if you know whats good for you." He said, pushing her back, Amata cringed once again._

_"Don't touch me ass, or I'll break your goddamn arm!" she shouted at him, startling everyone around her. "Stay away from Amata, or do I have to kick your ass yet again?" she asked, lowering her voice._

_Butch hesitated, if only for a moment, before they all jumped her._

_Butch threw a punch aimed at her face, but she easily jumped to the side, grabbing him by the forearm and twisted it back._

_Crying out in pain he surrendered immediately, "All right all right! you win! We'll leave the girl alone!" he shouted._

_Emily sighed, and Amata thought she was going to let him go, until she pulled his arm back further, she saw the arm slip out of place, before he screamed like a ten year old girl._

_Panicking the rest of his gang huddled around him, unsure of what to do. Emily calmly walked back towards her, smiling. "That really wasn't necessary, was it?" she asked seriously, but couldn't help but smile as well._

_"Oh shush. come on, were going to be late."_

* * *

**Emily**

Emily followed Amata through the familiar hallways back to her fathers office in silence. She didn't mind, it gave her enough time to think about what would happen next.

_Does she remember the kiss?_ she thought back to their goodbye next to the vault door, she was tired, confused and scared, she wasn't thinking straight. That was most likely why she kissed her, but she still knew why she did it.

She recalled when she talked to her father about Amata when she was 15,_probably the most awkward conversation of my life... _she thought.

* * *

_"Uhm... dad? Can we talk a bit?" Emily asked, not meeting her fathers eyes as he wrote in some medical files._

_"Sure sweety, what do you need?" he asked smiling, putting down his pencil. But his smile disappeared when he saw his daughters expression. Her face looked flushed, and she seemed incredibly embarrased. "are you sick?" hoping that it was true._

_She shook her head._

_"Then tell me, is Butch giving you trouble?" he highly doubted that, Emily was an excellent hand to hand fighter, much like her mother. Again she shook her head._

_"Well, I-I... " she tried, but stopped. He waited patiently, though he thought he knew the answer, He had noticed how she acted around Amata, and differently around her other friends. His suspicions were confirmed as she started again._

_"W-well, I-I f-feel strange... like, whenever I talk to Amata, or sometimes when I just think about her..." she told him, the fifteen year old girl, who was as smart as he was, if not smarter, was standing there, confused and even afraid of her feelings for her friend._

_"Well, what do you think this means?" He asked her, folding his hands on his desk._

_A spark of annoyance lit up in her face. "That's what I'm asking __**you!**__" she told him. He chuckled, she also had a temper like her mother._

_"So you have a crush on her?" he asked, raising a eyebrow._

_"I didn't say that! All I said was..." she paused before continuing, "I __**know**__ I do. I have for a while... I just feel different around her now and it's confusing!" the last few words were almost a shout, as she stared at him, desperate for answers. He gave her a sympathetic smile._

_"Has it ever occurred to you that you might feel more for her then a simple crush?" He asked, his face serious._

_Emily eyes clouded with thought, thinking hard about what he had just said._

_She let out a long sigh, then shrugged. "She doesn't feel anything like that about me though..." she crossed her arms on the table and buried her head in them._

_"Even if you do know that, does that mean she might never?" he asked, and reached for her hand. "Come now, someday you'll have to take a chance, and if it doesn't work out, then at least you won't have to question it for the rest of your life." He finished. She was looking up again, his answer was blunt, but true._

_"Alright dad... thanks," she said, before standing up straight again, and turned for the door. He had one question of his own._

_"Honey, ignore this if you want, but how long have you felt this way for Amata anyway?"_

_She smiled, stuck out her tongue, and left, leaving him laughing before he returned to his work again._

* * *

Emily and Amata were sitting on chairs across from each other outside her fathers office. Amata was filling her in with what happened since she had left, but Emily wasn't surprised.

"Don't worry Amata, I'll stop your dad." she told her, getting ready to leave after saying hello to all her old friends.

"Thank you, but don't kill him, _please._" she begged, and was reassured with a smile as Emily told Amata was worrying too much. Amata smiled back, a smile that had sent her heart racing countless times. "Thank you."

* * *

Yay!

-_Emmathedinosaur_


	3. Chapter 3

So thank you guys for any reviews you give, they make me happy :D

_**cursedrogue :**_ Thank you :)

_**FalloutFan:**_ACTUALLY I'm going to make it so Amata is a companion for the wanderer. But thats all I'm telling you ;) I'll tell you more if you want, just message me and i'll tell ya.

* * *

**Part 1 Emily**

"I will tell Amata that she is to be the next overseer, I'm stepping down." He told Emily, who let out a sigh, the stubborn man was at least still able to see that he was being an idiot. Before she could say anything he pushed his way past her and walked of at a fast pace towards the doctors office.

* * *

"And that is why... I cannot remain your overseer." he told the 'Rebels.' who all gasped at his sudden announcement, "I am stepping down and Amata shall take my place. We will discuss the details later, im sure your friends wish to congratulate you." he finished, and walked out. Leaving Amata speechless as everyone crowded around her, wishing her good luck. When everyone left to gather their things to bring back to their quarters, Emily had snuck up behind her.

"Congrats' Amata!" She called out, making her jump, she turned around, still looking stunned.

"...So you managed to talk some sense into my father." She said, stating the obvious.

"Actually this is all part of his evil plan!" she said urgently, "He plans on turning everyone into the vault into little tiny puppets, where he will make you all dance for his audience as he travels worldwide-" Amata cut off her ramblings, much to her disappointment, she had thought up that little speech forever...

"Come on, I want to talk to you about a few things..." she said, taking her hand and leading her out the door. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, she couldn't help but feel relieved when the walked through the door to Amata's room.

"Sooo, what's up Amata?" She asked, trying her best to act casual as she sat down on her bed, trying to clean her nails so she didn't have to make eye contact with her.

"_What's up?'_ Okay, well lets start on the day you left." she said, sounding almost annoyed, making Emily flinch.

She recalled back to that day, she killed her first man, had her first kiss, saw sunlight for the first time... there was a lot of firsts. "What about?" she asked, still not looking up.

Amata then seemed at a loss, not sure where to begin. "Well... Did you ever find your father?" she asked curiously.

Emily frowned, "Yah... yah I found him." she said simply, wishing she could change the subject. She brushed some hair out of her eyes as she decided to look at Amata, not too afraid about crying about the whole matter.

Amata's face lit up, smiling at her, she missed that smile. "Thats great news! is he okay? what are you two doing now?"

"He's dead." She didn't feel like dodging the question.

The look of shock and disbelief on her face made Emily to look away again, tugging at her dark red, tangled hair. Something she did when she was nervous or uncomfortable. She tried not to, but it was a simple force of habit.

"I-I'm sorry..." she started, but Emily waved her words away with her hand.

"Don't be, It's my fault, not yours, I'll avenge him soon enough." she said, more coldly then she intended. "I... It's a sore subject, let's just not talk about it..." she told Amata, who nodded, looking concerned for her old friend.

"How about that goodbye kiss you gave me before you were chased out?" She asked as she gathered herself again, diving straight into it., folding her arms.

"Okay, next subject please..." she said, feeling herself blush, she definitely didn't know what to say about it.

Amata looked down at her feet, " C- can you tell me why you did that?" she asked slowly, as if she didn't really believe what happened that day herself either.

Emily shifted uncomfortably in her chair. " Well... I..." she tried to find the best way to say it, but no words came to mind. Amata sat patiently, waiting for her to answer.

Finally let out a defeated sigh, "Okay, I'll tell you, just _promise_ this won't change anything between us." She said, when Amata nodded she continued. "Well... Ever since I was fifteen, I had- I have had a crush on you." the last words said as fast as she could, wanting to get it over with. She dared to look over to Amata again. Her face was blank, but her eyes where round, looking like they were going to fall out of her head.

"R-really? You never told me anything..." she said in disbelief.

"What would the point be?" she retorted, thinking that the point was obvious. "I _knew_ you didn't feel that way about me, or any other girl in the vault." she could feel the rims of her eyes start to pool with tears, and she quickly rubbed them away. " It doesn't matter why I didn't, I'm telling you now aren't I?" she asked.

Amata didn't seem convinced, but she dropped it for now, she could tell that Emily was about to cry. Something that she never saw her do before...

* * *

**Part 2 Amata : Age 13**

_Emily and Amata were talking, both of them sitting down with their backs against the wall outside Emily's fathers office, talking about their parents. Both of them have lost their mothers before they could even truly meet them._

_"I wonder how they met..." Emily wondered out loud, playing a few scenarios in her head._

_"Ya..." Amata started before seeing Butch and his gang out of the corner of her eye, she nudged Emily with her elbow, noticing that Wally and Butch were carrying Baseball bats. Fear raced through Amata, 'What were they planning on doing?'_

_Usually Emily could easily defend both herself __**and **__Amata, but they only ever used their fists. Butch and his 'gang' normally only decided to bully them when he was in a particularly bad mood, but he had been getting into his mothers alcohol recently. His mother denied it of course. _

_Amata looked at her when they neared, all but Paul were grinning. Paul was smirking, but it looked forced. Emily was staring back at them, her face betraying no emotion as she stood up. "What the hell do you guys want?" she asked, her voice laced with venom._

_"How about some payback bitch?" He asked, his eye still bruised from their last encounter where we had grabbed Emily's ass. Earning him a punch to the face and a kick to the stomach. Butch had gotten the idea from the old movie he had watched recently at class._

_"Go away you guys..." she sighed. But Amata could see the small flash of fear in her eyes._

_Butch laughed, " i don't think so."_

_Wally swung first, an overhead swing aimed at her head. Emily ducked to the side, and she went to punch him, but Butch had hit her hand first with the bat. Emily yelped, the sound of impact scared Amata as she hung back, feeling more helpless then ever. Butch seemed a little surprised too, she guessed he didn't mean to hit her so hard. __Emily pushed Butch down as he was distracted for the moment, before leaping at Wally._

_The door to James' office opened, which led to butch and his friends, to scramble away from the scuffle and run back down the halls._

_"Emily!" He called out running to her side._

_"I'm fine dad-" She tried to reassure him, but when he grabbed her hand she cried out again. _

_He picked her up despite her protests, and carried her into his office, placing her on one of the gurneys._

_"Alright, what hurts?" He asked, looking her over._

_She reassured him it was nothing, but her hand was swelling rather quickly_

_Amata felt extremely guilty, despite Emily telling her she did nothing wrong. 'I did nothing right either' she thought bitterly, she should have gone and got her dad right away._

_When he was finished examining her, he just sighed and_

_"I'm fine dad!" She insisted, but he ignored her, shooing her off to her room._

_"Assholes..." Amata muttered under her breath, walking beside Emily._

_"It's alright Amata." Emily said with a sigh, She opened the door to her room, and took a seat on the couch of her living room. "Now what were we talking about before we were interrupted?"_

Not even then did she cry, she wondered if she did when her father had died.

* * *

**Part 3 - Emily**

They were done talking quickly, and ended up sitting in silence, before Amata suggested they went to check on everyone else. They walked back walked back to the office, rounding up everyone for an announcement.

"Now that I am overseer, I will do my best to repair the damage that has been done, and I will start by opening the vault!" She declared, earning cheers from the small crowd. She went on for a little longer but Emily wasn't paying attention. Opening the vault was a bad idea, she only realised that when she came out into the wasteland, Raiders were trying to dig a hole into the vault itself, and she knew the enclave had been plundering the vaults for their technology. She would have to warn Amata about this later.

She didn't notice when the crowd had dissipated and Amata turned back towards her. "Thank you." she said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh... yah no problem, I was in the neighborhood, so I figured 'why not'?" She smiled at her.

Amata gave a small laugh, but then her face appeared grim. "On behalf of the vault, I thank you for all you've done, you've helped us when we needed you most. Which makes what comes next even harder." Amata continued, not looking directly at her.

"Whatever it is, I'll be happy to help." Emily told her, smiling. But her smile dissapeared when Amata cringed.

"I'm sorry, but people still blame you for what happened to them, the wounds are still to fresh to allow you to stay..." she went on, and Emily just wanted to cover her ears for the next words she said. "I'm sorry, you're a hero, and you have to leave." she finished, a look of sadness on her face.

Emily just stared, too many feelings racing through her at once for her liking. Hurt, betrayal, anger...

"_What?_" she demanded. She was getting kicked out again? Amata flinched, before going on.

"I- i'm sorry, but it's best for everyone this way." she tried, but Emily would have none of it.

"You _Just_ said that- How could-" She tried to express her anger, but couldn't find the right words, her only friend was telling her to leave her. Amata's father walked into the room then, headed towards Amata.

"I thought we were friends." her voice came as a whisper.

"I don't want you to leave, but it's for the good of the vault."

"Ah! your leaving! good riddance!" her fathers voice sounded behind her.

Emily finally snapped. She turned around in an instant, punching him right in the jaw, sending him stumbling over, regaining his balance with the nearby table. "_**Fuck off!" **_she screamed

If she was so easily cast aside, then she didn't ever want to think about Amata again. She reached into her pocket, pulling out a necklace. Amata had given it to her for her sixteenth birthday, she was so overjoyed when she had given her it, she remembered that Amata said it was special to her, but she never said why.

Tossing it back to her, she spat out her next words "Fine, I'll leave. You can have _that _back."

She left after that, leaving both Amata and her father stunned.

_**End of chapter 3**_

* * *

_**Emmathedinosaur**_


	4. Chapter 4

**cursedrogue **Heheh, ya, I'll be trying to get New Vegas Asap, but luck is never on my side, or the money to by the things my lack of luck interferes with D:

**Part 1 Emily**

Emily walked through the old wooden door, heartbroken.

Kane bounded up to her side, happy to have her back, moving his head under her hand for a pet. She left him outside, just so he wouldn't cause a ruckus with everyone else in the vault.

On the verge on tears, she got down on her knee's and hugged her dog tightly. He immiedatly became distressed by his masters unhappyness. She held him out at an arms length, a weak smile creaping on her face. "You wouldn't betray me, right boy?" she asked.

He perked up again, spinning in a circle, barking in answer.

With a small laugh, she looked up to see the sun was setting. She might as well head back to Megaton and start her journey to Oasis. Although this was really the last thing she wanted to do, somehow the whole paradise setting would still lead to her getting shot at, she learned to assume this with everything she did.

Taking a shaking breath, she walked back to Megaton.

**Part 2 Emily**

Back in her house at Megaton, Emily set down her weapons on the table at the side of the room.

"Good evening madam." Wadsworth said behind her as he went to turn on the lights for her.

"Hey." She said, the word mixed with a sigh, as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

Sitting down at her desk she looked at her stack of prewar books, '_Gotta turn those back into the Brotherhood'_ she thought, she didn't read them, they were history books, geography, and some cheesy novels. The brotherhood payed a lot of money for them, so she gladly gave them any she didn't want.

She tried to occupy her thoughts, examining her weapons, looking over the various magazines she had collected, and just sorting through some of the stuff she scavenged. But her thoughts always went back to Amata. Kane walked into the room and jumped up onto the bed, falling asleep quickly.

After a few moments of watching him sleep, she heard the front door of her house opening, slowly.

The rest of her lights were off, Wadworth always turned the lights off when she wasn't in the room, so whoever managed to unlock the door must have thought there was no one home.

She grabbed the shotgun she kept next to her desk, and turned her chair around to the closed door of her bedroom. Waiting for him to come in, as she heard footsteps coming up the metal stairs.

Emily sat there, waiting impatiently for him to open the door, until finally the doorknob turned, and slowly opened. A hand gripped the inside wall of her room, and she got a good look at the armor of her intruder

The hand was gloved in a black mesh, and the forearm covered in a polished metal, also black. Bearing a familiar symbol.

Emily sighed.

_Talon Company._

_**"Surprise!" **_ She yelled, as she pulled the trigger.

The wood shattered where the shotgun pellets punched through, heading straight into the Mercanery behind it.

The hand disappeared and she heard him hit the floor, followed by yelling from about three more in her house.

Emily wasn't sure if she should be annoyed that she had to fight these assholes in her house, or grateful that she had something to occupy herself with, at least for a few minutes.

She grabbed her combat knife, with Kane by her side, she risked a quick glance out the door, before charging out, Kane close behind.

She found her first target on the first floor, and threw her knife at him as accuratly as she could.

It missed, but he fell down trying to dodge it, and she finished him with her shotgun. Though it was longer range, a few pellets hit their mark, he didn't get back up.

The mercanaries all came to attention, she saw two downstairs, one with an assualt rifle, and another with a laser rifle who was making her way up the stairs. They opened fire immediatly, causing her to flip over her makeshift table, and took cover behind it. Kane bolted back into the room, not too keen on charging head first at them, he would just get shot that way. A moments pause came, and she took it, turning back and returning a random shot. It wasn't supposed to find a target, she just needed to find where the rest were. one behind her bobblehead collection stand, the other had moved her locker from the wall, hiding behind that. _Shit. _She had grenades and mines in there, plus a mini nuclear bomb she had found in a lunch box in a supermarket. She would have to get rid of her another way. Or so she thought, as Wadworth powered up from his recharge station, and hovered over there without her noticing.

"You are all much too noisy for my liking!" he declared, before bringing his buzz saw down on her head, cutting deep down to her shoulders.

The other one stared back in horror as his partner was brutalily cut down behind him, he aimed his laser rifle at the robotic butler, but Kane had already charged down the stairs and was in midjump, landing square on his shoulders. He bit deep into his neck, crushing his windpipe and cutting through the Jungular Vein. Emily gave a small laugh "Good job you two.."

"Madam it appears we still have unwanted guests in your house."

"Don't move bitch." A female voice said behind her. She felt the barrel of a gun press against the back of her head.

"Hiding huh?" Emily asked, Kane growled again, and she looked to see him standing on the mans corpse, jaws dripping with blood, giving him a terrifying look. Well it would have to anyone who didn't know he was just a total suck.

"Stand up, you're worth more alive then you are dead." she told her. Emily complied, thinking about how she was going to kill this last one. She walked to the front of her, "Hold out your hands."

She raised her arms, then the other woman put a pair of shiney metal cuffs on her wrists. That crosses out a few of the ways to break free... She walked to her back and put the gun back to her head, as well as a knife on her throat.

_This is going to be tricky._

**Part 4 Amata **

Amata sighed, slumping in her chair, in her new office. With her new role of overseer.

"Was it worth it?" she asked herslef out loud, turning her chair around_. She had lost her only friend because she was trying to help the vault. _ But Amata knew that wasn't the only reason.

A beep at the intercom from the computer indicated that a call was coming in. She leaned over and pressed the answer button, putting the call on speaker.

"Ms. Overseer? I got the report for damage if you want me to bring it in." Mr. Brotches voice rang.

"Of course Mr. Brotch," Amata sighed, it would take forever to repair and re-organize everything.

In a minute or two he came through the door, taking a seat infront of her desk, and opened a folder he carried in. "Well, there are no damages to the walls or flooring, but vandalism is high, many many things have been broken..." he paused before he went on, flipping through the pages. " We also lost six poeple..." he went over the names, and Amata frowned. "Thank goodness Ms. Anderson arrived when she did! we would have lost way more people before this ended."

"Do you think I made the right choice?" she asked suddenly, wanting to her someones opinion over the matter.

"About telling Emily to leave?" he checked, then went on when Amata nodded. "Well, we could have certainly used her help, her knowledge of the surfacemight have benefited us as well..." he trailed off, smiling. "You should have gotten her to show us more about outside before kicking her out!" he tried, but flinched as he saw Amata's face. "Honestly? she doesn't belong here anymore, not to sound cruel or mean, but you could tell, she's living a life of nonstop excitement there, you could see in her eyes... she looked like she was more content."

Amata mauled over his words, then nodded, still unsure anyway. She reached into her pocket, pulling out the necklace she gave Emily, staring at it sadly.

Brotch stared too for a moment, before speaking up. "Your mothers necklace?" he asked, she nodded. "Didn't you give that to Emily?"

Amata tried to open her mouth to speak, but only managed another nod.

**Part 5 Emily**

"Come on now girly, don't do anything stupid..."

Simms tried to talk the mercenary to let her go, gripping his chinese assault rifle tightly, but she stubbornly refused.

They were outside now, the Talon mercenary was slowly inching her way to the gate, the gun pressed to the back of Emily's head, along with a knife carefully position at her thoat. She was mulling over some of the way's she would get out of this.

An idea sprung into her head, and before she could think over it she acted.

She raised her cuffed hands, the space the chain gave her was far too much for the safety of her capturer.

She grabbed the barrel of the gun to her head, and the hand that was holding the knife to her throat. She pushed the knife forward enough so she could move her head to the side without cutting her neck, also putting herself out of harms way with the gun for the moment. She moved both the knife and gun into the air, then bending forward as fast as she could to gain momentum, then placed her hands infront of her, flipping forward, hitting the other womans chin as she did so.

She landed on her feet, though stumbling forward a bit, before shouting: "Shoot her Simms!"

He didn't hesitate, opening fire, emptying half a clip into her before she could even react.

"thanks... I'll leave you to the bodies in my house, along with all their stuff." she said, before slipping her hands through the cuffs, leaving them on the ground.

The sheriff only laughed, " How generous."

**Part 6 Emily **

Emily walked into Moriaritys Saloon, or, as it was now, Gobs Saloon.

She had shot Colin Moriarity in the head a month ago, for many, many reasons. One was because he treated Gob and Nova like shit, another was because he tried sending her to paradise falls when she had payed him a hundred caps to give her the information to his father, she would have gone there to, if Nova hadn't stopped her when she was walking out the door. There were other reasons along with that, but those were the main ones.

"Hey smoothskin!" Gob called out cheerfully, he was surprised when she had killed Colin, Even more so when she gave him the keys to the bar.

"Hey Gob," she greeted him with a smile.

"Wanna drink?"

Sighing she nodded. "No charge" he told her as he handed her a full bottle of vodka and a shotglass.

She walked towards the corner of the room, sitting down in the armchair. She didn't normally drink, but she was pretty annoyed at the moment. She gripped the glass tightly as she poured her drink, drinking it in another second.

She began pouring the second one, not noticing Nova take a seat next to her.

"Hey hun." she said in her sultry voice.

Emily jumped, crushing the glass in her hand. "Damn it!" she cried out in frustration.

"Something wrong?" Nova asked, raising an eyebrow.

She shook her head, "No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Nova laughed, Emily was about her only real friend, besides Gob. Nova looked over her, her bright blue eyes, now looked sad and lonely. She seemed depressed, and upset. "Come on... you can tell me..." she tried, putting a hand on her cheek, pulling her face to look at her.

Blushing she gave in. " Well, I... told you about Amata right?"

**Part 6 Nova**

Nova listened to what had happened to her when she went back to her old home. By the end Emily had broke into tears, _Poor Girl..._ Nova thought.

"Come on, lets go take a walk." she said, taking her hand before Emily could object.

They walked around the inside of Megatons walls in silence, Nova breathed in the cool night air. Emily gripping Nova's hand tightly.

"Thank you Nova..." Emily said, breaking the silence, "For listening."

She nodded, _I'd like to do much more then just listen..._

"No problem, I just think it's a shame you help so many people but no one offers to help you when you need it."

She shrugged, about to say something, but Nova stopped her, pushing her against the wall surrounding the town. "Maybe I'll help you forget about these things... at least for a little bit..." She said, before kissing her.

She knew Emily was stunned, not sure what to do, until Nova deepened the kiss, proding at her tongue with her own. Emily was hesitant at first, then copied Nova's actions clumsily, but Nova didn't mind her inexperience.

Nova wasn't exactly sure how long they stood there kissing, it seemed to be forever. Eventually they broke apart, both of them breathless. Emily's face was flushed, staring up wide eyed at Nova. "Sorry, but I've wanted to do that for a long time... But I didn't think you'd min-" Emily jumped up and kissed her again, the kiss more demanding then before, and Nova was glad to comply.

**End of chapter 4**

Well that sums up chapter 4, Next chapter will be set a few weeks after, 2 months or so.

Thanks for reading!

OH and one last thing!

If someone could tell me what the difference between 'Hits' And 'Visitors' for storys, that would be greatly appreciated.

_**Emmathedinosaur**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 1 Emily - 2 months after events of chapter 4**

Emily sighed, she was talking to Doctor Li and Scribe Rothchild in the citadel, discussing on what they need for the purifier. She spent the last month working with the Brotherhood of steel, with little results, and it was working on her nerves. She would rather be out at the Jefferson Memorial, clearing out the Enclave soldiers who killed her father, but they insisted she stayed back from them for now, saying it was too dangerous. That didn't stop them from sending her from traveling all over the wasteland for technology and information they needed.

They were talking now about how exactly to stable the electrical currents that troubled them when they had first started working on it.

She spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "Okay let's see here, the Enclave have taken over the purifier, they need it to assure the loyalty of the wastelands people, so they will be working on it with far more scientists and more resources then you and my father ever had." she started, trying to not yell "What we need is a Geck, and in case you don't know it stands for the Garden of Eden Creation kit... with that we can-"

"A geck? the devices that were distrubuted to the vaults?" Li asked in wonder.

"... Yes." Emily said irritably, of course she couldn't just talk, they needed to interrupt her. "I'm not going to spell it out for you, but if I get you one will you know how to use it?" she asked, leaning back in her chair closing her eyes, she had a headache now, she couldn't help but feel they were overlooking the things that mattered.

Rothchild looked stunned at her. "Well... I uhm... Yes. We will do what we can..." he said.

She stood up from her chair, "I need a list of vaults and details along with them preferably what they were equipped with, do you have anything with that?" she asked, eager to be off.

He instructed her that there was a terminal with all the vault information she could need inside the citadel, she set off after it immediately.

"Impressive." Madison remarked.

* * *

Part 2 Amata

Amata walked through the vault door, along with a team of 3 security officers.

This was her first time out of the vault, and she was more then a little nervous.

She recalled Emily had said there were large green skinned monsters that could easily rip a human in half, sadistic raiders that canabalized the people they killed... She wasn't sure how anyone could survive out here.

Taking a deep breathe she walked through the tunnel towards the small wooden door.

Pausing only for a moment, she gripped the handle and pushed it open.

Amata shifted nervously, Emily had warned her about the Enclave...

She had been confronted by 'Enclave' soldiers, they questioned her group, where she was from, their pip-boys, where the vault was... She was afraid they would attack them, so she answered their questions.

As soon as they were done they headed back to the vault, Amata bit her lip, she knew that they were going to try to get in...

_We need Emily more then ever..._

She sat down in her desk, then leaned over to the intercom, calling her new security chief.

When he arrived they discussed what they could do to secure the vault for an attack.

* * *

Part 3 Emily

Emily scanned through the vault list, checking for which had a Geck. She shook her head, it was taking too long... she typed in a command.

**'Search keyword**** "G.E.C.K"'**

**1 moment... Searching...**

**'G.E.C.K' Found in area/area's Vault 87'**

Sighing, she stood up, she had no idea where vault 87 was, hopefully Rothchild did.

Vault 87's entrance was apparently heavily irradiated, so she had to take a shortcut through a place called little lamp light.

She set out in it's direction, it was at least 3 days travel, she'd have to stop by her house in Megaton... Maybe visit Nova too.

She set off along the river side outside of the Citadel at a brisk pace, walking on the cement path. She was wearing her handmade leather armor, it fit perfectly for her, it took a few painstaking hours to make, faster then she had expected. As for weapons she had 'Lincolns repeater, it was supposed to be a presidents gun from a year she couldn't care to recall, she didn't know if it _was _his, but it's hers now. She also had a scoped revolver, along with 'Jingwei's Shocksword' a sword of a Chinese design that gave an electic pulse whenever it came in contact with anything. She was curious to see how it worked, but she was afraid she would break it if she opened it.

* * *

It was about a day before she saw a familiar junk pile of in the distance. She walked the short distance there, greeting Crow, who was standing outside, flirting with his bodyguard he had hired.

The doors opened with Simms waiting for her, a grim look on his face.

"Hey kid... you told me to keep a lookout for any Enclave soldiers right?"

She nodded, "Are they snooping around here?"

"Not here exactly, but around that vault to the north, 101 I think..." he said.

_What do they want with the vault?_

"I'll keep an I out." she told him.

He nodded, then walked off. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts, and walked towards Gob's new bar.

She walked through the door, she honestly only came here to see Nova she realized, she never really drank alcohol. She walked over to Gob, who was standing behind the bar, idly talking to Billy.

He spotted her before she had a chance to talk, and smiled as he said, "Nova went looking for you at your house Emily, you can probably still catch her there."

She blushed, "...What makes you think I'm looking for Nova?"

He gave a small laugh, "Well, I'm just telling you where she is, it's none of my business why you two are spending so much time together lately..."

She thanked him, and turned out the door to her house, she spotted Nova staring over the town, leaning on the railing outside of her house.

She easily snuck up on her, placing her hands around Nova's waist, she gave a little gasp, then laughed as Emily pulled her closer, kissing the crook of her neck.

"Hey there, I was just looking for you..." She said as she turned around to face her, giving her a small kiss.

"Have you?" Emily asked, kissing her again, Nova had been comforted her since she last saw Amata, they haven't slept together, Though Nova had tried once, but backed off when Emily asked.

"Mhmm..." Nova trailed her hand down her Emily's back, stopping when her hand slid over the back of her pants.

_"Nova!" _she gasped, then giggled. "Come on... Lets go inside..." She told her.

"Oooooh planning something a little more exciting?"

"W-what? no! I..." Emily stuttered, making Nova laugh again.

* * *

Part 4 Amata

Amata had the security force gathered at the door, a few minutes ago she had saw on a camera feed Enclave soldiers were trying to get in, one of them in a white suit hacking the terminal. She sent a few men to the armory, they came back a short while after and set down their findings on the tables.

One combat shotgun, 48 rounds...

12 10mm pistols, and Three 10mm Sub-machine Guns, a total of 800 bullets for all.

10 frag grenades, 12 frag mines.

3 Assault Rifles with 480 bullets.

There was also a mini-gun in the armory, but they couldn't find any ammo for it.

Taking in a shaking breath, she took a sub-machine gun. The man in charge of maintenance knew how to use the guns, and showed them all how to as well. How to reload, Fix a jam in the gun... It would defiantly help.

They had flipped tables over for cover in case they got in.

There was 13 men including the security force willing to defend the door. The camera had showed 6-8 soldiers outside, they had the advantage in numbers... but they had better armor, equipment, and training most likely.

She had everyone evacuate to the hidden tunnel for now. She had a plan that if they did get in, and they needed to fall back, they'd run back to outside of the overseers office. She took a deep breath again. Emily was always there to fight her battles for her... now she was getting into a death match with no help coming. Everyone had now equipped themselves with armor and weapons. The door had 5 mines infront of it, making sure no one could get past without blowing themselves up. Everyone protested her being in the battle, but she insisted that she did, they needed as many people as possible at the moment.

The red spinning lights went off, indicating the door was opening.

"Take cover everyone!" she called out. She ducked behind a table. Everyone was out of site of the door, the maintenance officer also knew a bit of combat tactics, and told them to do this, as to catch them by surprise.

In a few moments the door had scrapped against the metal surrounding it, and slid by, revealing three of them walking through, oblivious to the mines and traps. Amata was shaking in fear, she was to the very left of the door, she risked a look, and saw the backs of them, calmly walking through.

"Where are they?" One asked.

"Dunno."

"This IS the place right?"

"Yes it is dumbass. Come on, we have our orders, search and destroy."

_Search and destroy..._

"Well it shouldn't be too hard, you saw that girl out there, if she's the overseer they should never see this coming..."

_Beep_

"Man did you hear something?"

_Beep_

"Ya... Security camera?"

_Beep_

"Oh shit! _Mines!"  
_

_**BEEP**_

A deafening explosion went off as they screamed, body parts went flying as all five of the mines went off on them. Some kind of rifle had slid by her, it looked very advanced. Not one of them moved behind their cover, all waiting for the word of their overseer.

_"What the hell was that!"_

"Looks like their expecting us..."

Amata grabbed the new gun, and looked up again to see four more walking in at a faster pace then the other three, and their guns raised.

**"Now!"**

All thirteen of them jumped out of cover, guns aimed at the four new targets, she looked closely at them.

Two were equipped with the same rifle she had now, one with a huge gun, much like the minigun but closely resembled the new rifle the other two carried. One had what seemed to be a small chainsaw.

Everyone opened fire on the four unlucky men before them, the one with the larger gun took the worst of it, he fell first, along with the one with the lame excuse for a chainsaw. One of them fell to his knees, getting one shot at the ceiling before falling back. The last one had escaped with at least six bullets that made it past his armor.

There was a short pause, then red lasers had filled the gap between the doorway, she couldn't see through it, but she guessed there was a lot more then she had guessed. She looked and saw one of her men take a shot to the head, sending him flying back.

She felt herself getting nauseous, she hadn't fired her gun yet, and she didn't have a chance anymore.

"Grenade!" one of the security officers shouted before throwing a frag grenade through the door. When it exploded another arm had flown through.

_So far so good..._

* * *

End of Chapter 5

Well then There's that chapter!  
I was going to make it longer but oh well, This is all you get for now :)

**Thank you :**FalloutFan, cursedrogue, and BongoPhone for your reviews :D If you have any idea's for the story please send them to me in a PM and I'll see what i can do!

BongoPhone: lol Yes I know there are grammar mistakes... I forget to spell check most of the time since I want to post it on here ASAP XD


	6. Chapter 6

- Bongophone: I like the idea, and I think I will do it, for a while, but keep in mind Amata and Emily will happen at some point. :P Please keep reviewing!

* * *

Amata leaned on the wall across her office, holding onto her new laser rifle tight.

Amazingly she hadn't run out of ammo yet, though she hadn't fired it too much. Turning around, she shot again, a feeling of satisfaction rush through her as she saw the beam hit one of the Enclave soldiers shoulder. She ducked back into cover.

There was 3 of them left, they were pushed back easily by the heavily equipped soldiers. She heard a grunt as another vault security officer fell, dead.

It was only them, plus a few more men with pistols with the citizens in the escape tunnel left defending their home. She heard a large explosion, but it was distant, coming back towards the entrance. She was panicking, they couldn't do this for much longer, and there were 6 of them trying to push their way past them, with who knows how many more.

Turning again, she set off another shot. _Miss._

She was turning back, but felt a excruciating wave of pain coming from her side as she did. Cringing, she placed her hand on her side, slightly below her ribs. Gasping, she pulled it back, her hand covered in a red liquid. _Blood? _It didn't hurt as much as she had heard it was supposed to, but still it was enough to make her stop what she was doing. She took in a deep, quivering breath, closing her eyes. There was no one coming to help her this time, Emily wasn't going to come in and save her, why would she? Even if she did here the distress signal in time, and decided to act on it, she would be too late. Tipping her head back, she breathed out, She didn't want to die, she didn't want all these people to die for her, just because she wanted to explore. This is what Emily had to face?

She heard a clinking noise, and looked down to see a silver sphere had rolled in front of her.

It exploded, a blinding flash erupted from it, throwing her back against the wall, hitting her head. Her ears were ringing, her rifle flew from her hands in the process. She slid down the wall slowly, her head pounding, and she felt blood running through her fingertips as she pressed on the wound on her side.

She felt lightheaded, she reminded herself she needed to stay awake, she still needed to fight... she tried to stand up, but her body didn't respond. She closed her eyes, her hearing was coming back, though it was still hazy.

_"I think we got them."_

_"They said they got in through the other side, found most of the vaulties in the tunnel there. They were taken care off."_

_...They got in?_

_...Their all dead?_

Another voice sounded, it sounded like it was coming from a radio. She could hear a little better now, but her ears were still ringing slightly.

_"We got someone trying to get into the vault, she's fighting her way in."_

"Do you need help?"

There was a long pause.

"...Hello?"

She heard footsteps headed towards her, then she felt something hard hit the other side of her ribs, making her cry out.

"Stand down soldier!"

"Yes ma'am..."

She opened her eyes slowly, looking to see a woman kneeling in front of her, frowning. When she saw her open her eyes so she gave a small smile.

"Are you the overseer?"

Confused, she tried to open her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

She stood up, turning to the other soldiers, "Let's get her back to base. Give her a sedative." she told them.

_Shit. Shit. Shit!_

One of the power armored soldiers knelt down, with a syringe in hand. He slipped the needle into her arm, not the bigger pain she was facing at the moment.

He took the needle out, and she felt even more tired, she tipped her head back, resting it against the wall behind her. Now her vision was blurry, and everything sounded muted. She heard a small clinking noise, and saw the shape in front of her fall down, then the one behind it, and then the other.

She didn't think too much about it, she was just trying to stay awake.

She heard some more noises, maybe gunfire.

She felt something touch the side of her face, and opened her eyes to see a woman in front of her, concern on her face, then the next moment everything was black.

**

* * *

**

Part 2 Emily

Emily sat with Nova, they were talking idly, Nova was petting Kane, who sat by her side, contented. Nova was wearing the charmer outfit she normally wore, while Emily wore her casual clothes.

"So you've been in and out of Megaton a lot, where have you been going?" Nova asked curiously.

Emily hesitated only for a moment before shrugging. "First I went to search for my father, now I'm helping the Brotherhood of Steel." She honestly didn't want to help the brotherhood, but she only did because they would help her finish what her father had started.

"Ah, those guys, qhat happened to your father?" she asked, leaning back in her chair.

She sighed, looking down at her feet. "He died to save me and the rest of the science team."

Nova's face changed to a look of sympathy, "I'm sorry." she said.

Emily looked at Nova, expecting her to press the subject, but instead she turned her attention to the dog.

She gave a small laugh, and stood up, walking over to the sink in the corner.

She was about to turn on the water but Nova had snuck up behind her, and grabbed her waist.

"Hey there."

Emily laughed, looking back to see Nova grinning at her.

* * *

**Nova**

Nova grinned as she turned Emily around, determined to have her tonight.

She kissed her neck, earning a small gasp from her. She trailed down to her collarbone, then without giving warning to Emily, pulled her tanktop over her head, leaving her in her bra. Emily blushed, she opened her mouth to say something, but Nova kissed her passoniatly. Her hand trailed from her stomach, up to her chest, resting on the fabric that covered her breasts. Emily broke the kiss, backing up a step.

"Uhm, I..." She began, but Nova interrupted her again.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to..."

She hesitated, then nodded nervously, leaning in again to kiss her.

_Beep _

Her pip-boy went off, annoyed, she looked over to it. Nova looked too, but only saw some words and what looked like a radio frequency.

Emily's eyes widened, she walked away from Nova's grasp, much to her dismay, then she pressed a button on it.

_"This is Vault 101, were under attack- " A woman shouted, it was covered by static, but Nova thought she heard gunfire in the background. "We need help! enclave have broke-"_

Emily whispered something, but it was too quiet for Nova to hear. Urgently Emily turned around, "I have to go help them!"

Nova started to protest, but she knew it was useless, she was already putting on her leather armor, though it was hurried, and she was having trouble with it.

With a sigh, she walked over to help Emily put it on, fixing a few straps and folds on it. Before she could say anything she had grabbed a sniper rifle from the locker, and ran out the door, leaving Kane and Nova behind.

**

* * *

**

Part 3 Emily

Emily ran through the town of Springvale, rushing towards Vault 101. It was late at night, and she tripped every now and then, but she didn't care..

The Enclave were now attacking the vault, she wasn't sure why, but she didn't care. She took the chance to get back at them for killing her father. She tried to ignore the fact that it was Amata that sent out the signal, tried to ignore how she didn't want to see her again.

She ran up the steep hill to the vault, gun ready.

She looked through the scope, pushing her way through the wooden door.

Sure enough, there were 2 Enclave soldiers and a scientist standing inside the vault, around them 5 or 6 other Enclave corpses.

She crouched down and aimed at the one on the left, pulling the trigger, then before the others could react she shot them down effortlessly, _instinctively _almost.

She ran down the tunnel, through the door, and over the body's, she stopped, seeing that the emergency tunnel was open, though it looked like it had been blasted open with explosives.

She changed course for the tunnel, walking slowly through, then stopped dead.

It looked like every Vault member had been in here, and they were all dead. Everyone of them lied dead, sitting against the wall.

She shook her head, and walked through the small hall, and up the stairs. She looked and saw 4 more, standing around another body that was leaning against the wall. She ducked, resting her gun barrel on the top step, taking a deep breath, she aimed towards the officer.

* * *

Emily easily killed them, only the last one who fell had a chance to get a shot off.

She frantically stood up, jumping to the top of the stairs, she shot a glance at the body they were standing over.

"_Amata..."_ she whispered.

She rushed over, kneeling down at her side. Her eyes were half closed, but she was still breathing. Emily looked to see she'd been shot, and who knows what else had happened to her. Paniking, she hooked one of her arms under her knees, and the other behind her back. She lifted her up easily, and then turned back for the stairs, back to Megaton.

**

* * *

**

End of Chapter 6

* * *

Woo!

There's that chapter.

I'm going to be starting another story now, so I'm not sure how often Chapters for this story will be out :P

Honestly I don't think this chapter is as good as the rest... But it's been sitting here for a while, almost a week! :P

Reviews are appreciated, what you do/ don't like, any ideas you have for the story and so on.

Thanks for reading!

_**Emmathedinosaur**_


	7. Chapter 7

**EDIT!**

I had to edit this chapter... alot. Mostly for the fact that I didn't even put the question "What happened to the vault" in there for Amata. XD Silly me...

**Part 1 Amata**

Amata woke, staring up at the familiar steel metal ceiling. Confused, she rubbed her eyes, trying to recall what she was doing before, but nothing came to mind. She knew it was important though, and felt a little disappointed that she couldn't remember. Sighing, she pushed off the covers for her bed, and sat on the edge, trying again to remember anything, but was unsuccessful.

The buzzer on her door rang, along with a voice. "Come on Amata, you slept in."

It was Emily, Amata realized, she stood up, and walked over to the door, pressing the button for the intercom. "I'll be out in a minute." She told her before walking over to her closet to get dressed. She put on one of the many identical jumpsuits. She was about to go back to the door, but instead she felt someone turn her around.

She gasped as she saw it was Emily who was behind her, "W-what are you-" She began to ask, but instead Emily pulled he closer, and kissed her.

Amata felt heat rush to her face, confused, she tried to pull back to speak, but changed her mind as Emily's tongue entered her mouth. Amata closed her eyes, losing herself in the kiss, and before she knew it, Emily stopped, she opened he eyes to see her lieing on the bed, her arms behind her head. _Whats going on? _She asked herself in her head.

"Uhm... Emily?" She began.

Emily turned her head to look at her, frowning "Do you hate me?" she asked.

Shocked she shook her head. "No! of course not!"

Emily smiled, then stood up again, headed towards the door. "I'm glad." She said, before walking out the door.

"Wait!" Amata called, racing after her through the door. When she got through the doorway she realized that she wasn't in the vault anymore, she was outside. She looked behind her, the door was gone. Panicking, she turned back, trying to find Emily again, but she was gone. She was standing on what looked like an old road, but it was way past it's prime, to her left and right was an endless plane of grass and tree's. She shook her head, trying to make sense of it, but she still couldn't think straight. She was getting more then a little annoyed.

She started walking down the road, looking around for any sign of Emily. Off in the distance she saw someone, idly standing, looking up at the sky. She raced towards it, hoping it was Emily, but when she got there she saw it wasn't Emily, it didn't even look human. A huge green skinned man turned to her, dressed in what look like a vault suit that was far too small for him. Petrified, she hoped he would ignore her, but instead he looked straight at her, his deformed face showing no emotion. But apparently, despite his appearance, he wasn't a mindless monster.

"It is beautiful, is it not?" He asked, looking up at the sky again.

Cautiously, she looked up at the sky, afraid it was trying to distract her. It was night, and stars decorated the black space, it truely was beautiful, she noticed.

"You shouldn't be here." He told her, not looking at her.

Then she woke.

* * *

**Part 2 Amata**

Amata opened her eyes, and she regretted it instantly.

The light felt like it was blinding her, plus her chest hurt almost unbearably, when her vision cleared, she looked to see she didn't have anything covering her chest besides bloodsoaked bandages, her jumpsuit had been pulled down to her waist.

"Don't move." She heard someone tell her. She looked to see a Woman standing at a table, sorting through something she couldn't see. She was dressed in a white tank top, with dark green pants with many pockets. Her hair was long, tied in a braid, the colour looked like it was black, but on closer inspection she realized it was a deep blood red. _Emily._

She hadn't planned on moving, she hurt far too much to even consider it. She looked at her surroundings, the walls and ceiling, and most likely the floor as well, were made of metal, rusted brown. She was pretty sure she was laying down on a gurney as well. She closed her eyes, thinking about her dream, she had kissed Emily, and she even enjoyed it. _But it was only a dream, _She tried to convince herself, _Everyone does far different things in dreams then they'd do in reality._

Her thoughts then eventually trailed back to the mutant. What was it? Why was it wearing a vault suit?

Lost in thought, she didn't notice when Emily walked back towards her. She snapped her fingers, trying to get Amata's attention. Amata looked at Emily, finally able to get a better look at her. She looked tired, and annoyed, Amata couldn't blame her, she rescued her again after she had forced her to leave the vault a second time.

"Does it hurt?" She asked, drawing her eyes to the bandages.

Amata nodded, trying to think of something to say, until Emily pushed a needle into her arm, emptying the syringe's content. "Ow!" she protested.

"Med-X, it'll help with the pain." She told her, walking back to the table, putting the empty needle aside.

Amata almost immediately felt the effects, and sure enough, the pain had subsided a little. A thought popped into her head.

"Wait, what happened to the Vault?" She demanded, trying not to panic.

Emily hesitated for a moment before answering, not looking at her. "You ordered everyone to hide in the escape tunnel... right?"

Amata nodded, even though she knew Emily wasn't looking at her. "Ya... Then the only way to get in was through the overseer's office..."

"If everyone was in there, then their dead. I'm sorry." She said, not seeming too sympathetic.

Her throat tightened, she knew they were, she wasn't too sure why she asked. She looked down at her feet, closing her eyes tight, "You don't seem too upset over the matter." She noted.

Emily shrugged, much to Amata's annoyance. "I'm not. There was no one in there that died that I cared about." She replied. Amata was shocked, she didn't know the woman before her, not anymore it seemed like.

"Do you care at _all?_" she asked, clenching her fists.

Emily turned around, leaning against the table with her arms crossed, her face betraying no emotion, a face she was quickly getting used to. "Everyone in the vault that I loved is already dead."

_'Loved'_

That's right, her father was dead, but she was more confused than ever about what Emily thought about her. Maybe she did hate her now. She was going to say something else, but thought better of it. There was a silence for a time, until Emily walked up to her, holding a role of bandages.

"Sit up please." Emily asked quietly, while she wiped the area where the needle had entered with a cloth, damp with some liquid she didn't know.

Slowly, she sat up, leaning back with her hands a bit. By now the Med-X had dulled most of the pain.

When Emily grabbed the tucked in end of the bandaging she realised what was happening, and she shied away, blushing. "Uhm... can I-" she started, but Emily cut her off.

"No." She told her, folding her arms irritably.

"But I-"

_"No." _

"Maybe-"

"Amata, I need two favors from you." She said with a sigh. "One, shut up. Two, sit still."

* * *

**Part 3 Emily**

Emily noticed Amata tried not to meet her eyes as she sat with her chest bare. _Innocent as always._ She thought.

She looked at Amata's flushed face, and she gave a small smile, despite her best attempts not to. She turned back and walked towards the table she had laid out her medical equipment, setting down the bloody bandaging off to the side. She debated on giving her another Stimpack, she was close to death...

She shook her head, _she'll be fine. _She decided. She gave a quick glance back to Amata, who was adjusting the bandages to cover her rather breasts a little more. Emily tried not to stare at her chest too much, which was far larger then her own.

She wasn't sure what to do with her. She didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore, but if she sent her into the wastes alone, she would die, and considering her death set off a unwanted pang in her chest.

"What will I do with you..." She asked with a sigh, more to herself than Amata.

"I can help you!" Amata said immediately, and Emily turned her head to see her standing up, the upper half of her vault suit still hanging around her waist. She gave a little smirk, and Amata blushed, putting on the rest of her outfit.

"Can you?" She asked curiously, putting all the unused medical equipment back in place, setting what needed cleaning or throwing out aside.

There was a small pause before she answered, and her voice seemed uncertain. "I... you could teach me how to fight." She pointed out.

Emily blinked, _She wants to help me? She wants to learn how to fight? _She sighed, _Amata doesn't understand how it is out here. _"You don't want to help me." She told Amata, still not looking at her.

"Yes I do!" She said, sounding convinced.

After a few moments Emily sighed, looking up at the ceiling, trying to find a way to get her to change her mind until something finally came to mind. She looked at her pipboy, 2:37 PM, more than enough time.

"Come on, let's go for a walk."

**End of chapter 7**

* * *

That sums up that chapter, wonder where their going! ;)

Who ever guesses correctly gets a cookie.

Sorry it took so long, Fallout New Vegas was in my hands for a few days, so I spent all the time I could playing it :D

Dunno when the next one will be up, soon I hope :P

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I last updated, and for all of you that waited patiently for the next chapter to come up, thank you :)

And for all of you that poke me with constant messages asking me when Amata and Emily are going to have sex, go somewhere else. If that keeps up when a real sex scene comes up I'll put in it's place 'And then they had sex.'

This story IS NOT about sex in anyway what so ever, if it was it would have happened by now. I wanted to write an interesting story about fallout 3 .to those of you that are in this for the story, thanks, I doubt even if I do the sex scene's they'll be all that great XD

Now that that is out of the way, I'll say I'm sorry that it hasn't been updated in a while, a lot of stuff has been happening lately. That's pretty much it.

Let's get back to the story now :P

* * *

**Part 1 Amata**

Amata walked a foot or so behind Emily, trying to keep up with her fast pace without having to jog as she watched her carefully. Emily still wore the Doctor fatigues from before, now with a sniper rifle strapped to her shoulder, along with a combat shotgun attached to her lower back. Her belt had many pouches and ammo clips on them, and the pouches contained medical supplies.

Then sun was just beginning to set now, and Amata couldn't help but be in awe by it, even under the circumstances

She was torn between saying it was the wasteland that changed her so much, or herself. She held in her hand her mother's necklace, the one she had gave to Emily at her birthday, the same one she had so easily gave back to her. The pure silver chain reflected the glare of the sun back into her eyes, with the pendant hanging from the end. It was a heart, also silver, and the entire left side covered in tiny diamonds. She had treasured it with her life, until she gave it to Emily, who was thrilled to accept it.

Emily was hardly the person she knew, instead of the joyful, protective girl she had grown up with, she now saw a cold, brutal woman who could take someones life without a second thought.

She shook her head, turning her attention to her surroundings. The trees around them were dead, with no plant's what so ever in sight. She sighed, it was depressing. She didn't like the silence either, there was no sound she could hear, besides the crunching of their footsteps on the dirt and gravel, she decided she would try to start a conversation instead.

"So is there any wildlife around here?" she asked, trying to sound just generally curious as she watched for her reaction.

After a few moments Emily answered. "Mole rats, Yao Guai, Ants, Bloat fly's, Death claws, Rad Scorpions, Mirelurks, and..." she trailed off, trying to think of more. "Dogs."

"_Dogs?"_ That seemed rather normal actually.

"Dogs where mostly unaltered by radiation, besides some missing fur and going completely rabid in some cases. There not a big concern really." She told her, easily listing off facts from memory.

"Oh..." She looked wide eyed at the back of Emily's head, surprised she knew this, "What about Yao Guai?" She asked, trying to say the name correctly.

"Bears. Missing fur, large teeth, extremely fast, like to travel in pairs. I'd rather face a pack of dogs then one Guai." She told her with a frown. "At least dogs aren't fast enough to get past a frag mine." She sighed, not looking back at her. "And if you don't want to include 'Wildlife' to the list, there are ghouls, raiders, and super mutants." She said, before she stopped walking entirely, causing Amata to almost bump into her.

"Hey!" She started, before Emily raised her arm, shushing her, before pointing off the trail. Amata followed with her eyes to where she pointed at, a small clearing surrounding by large rocks blocking the view with plenty of dead tree's. At first she saw nothing unusually about it, until a large figure stood up, laughing manically. She gasped as she recognised it from her dream, except even though they looked the same, this one seemed to be insane, it looked down on something cowering beneath it, and then she saw it was a woman. She was bruised and bleeding, and her wrists were bound with copper wire it looked like.

"We have to help her!" she told her, facing Emily.

"You first." she said sarcastically, not meeting her eyes. Amata waited a few moments for her to go save the young girl, but she didn't move. She looked back to the scene, the thing had picked up the girl by her arm, causing her to scream in pain.

"_What?" _She demanded, furious that she would even consider not helping her. "You aren't even bothered by this? they'll kill her!"

Emily shook her head, "Most likely they'll torture her for a few days until she dies, from starvation or dehydration, depending if they feed her or not, or in any other way." She said sadly, and took a step away from her.

Amata grabbed her arm before she could go any further. "Why the hell not? You have to- "

Emily turned around suddenly taking Amata's hand and pulling it away from her. "That's a super mutant Amata, not one, but four, one master, two brutes and the other is just a basic." she told her coldly. "A master's skin is tough enough to stop a combat knife depending how sharp it is, and can tear a human apart effortlessly." she finished, looking at Amata, no expression on her face.

Amata stared back in disbelief, before Emily would never had let someone suffer like that, she even saved Butch's mother, the man who had tormented her throughout her life. She shook her head, "Fine, then give _me _a gun, I'll save her." she declared her before she could think about what she was saying. How could she save her? She probably couldn't even figure out how to reload the gun in time before they killed her, or didn't.

_"No. _Now come on." She told her, taking her hand, trying to lead her away.

She had had enough, "What the _hell _is wrong with you?" She demanded, snatching her hand away, "You _Never_ would have let something like this go on before."

Emily looked away, her hand dropping to her side, Amata pressed on, "Have you changed _this _much?" she asked, raising her voice, forgetting all about the super mutant threat a short distance away.

There was a long pause while Emily stared down at the ground away from her, almost as if she was ashamed.

"Okay..." she whispered, " you win, I'll save her."

* * *

**Part 2 Emily**

"I'm out of my mind..." Emily muttered as she loaded 'Victory', Her favourite rifle, before climbing the rock over the super mutants. She planned on taking out all the ones with guns first, the less bullet holes the better she thought. She looked over the last bit of stone that was obstructing her view, and gt a good look at the place for the first time. Her guess of the types of super mutants was right, with the basic and one of the brutes equipped with a ranged weapon. The master had a Chinese assault rifle with it, and she knew from experience that they were a better shot then one would normally assume, but the basic only had a hunting rifle, in very lower condition, and they weren't very good with any gun, they fought better with a plank of wood or a hammer instead.

She looked at their captive, a young woman with blonde hair, maybe a few years younger than herself, and looked like she's been through hell. She laid on her side, sobbing quietly into her hands as they laughed at her.

Resting on her stomach to conceal herself as best as possible, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a moment, trying to still her breathing as much as possible.

She had threatened Amata to stay back, saying that she would shoot her in the leg if she tried to get involved in the fight, but she didn't think she took her seriously, since she laughed at the statement. She probably thought that she wouldn't do it, and she was right.

She refocused on the super mutants, looking through the scope of her rifle, aiming at the back of the mutants head. She paused before shooting, if she didn't get a perfect shot, it wouldn't kill it, but if it was a good shot, then the .308 bullet would rip through his skull, killing him instantly.

It stood laughing over the girl, and then picked her up by the neck. She struggled weakly in vain, trying desperately to get him to let go, she even managed to kick it's face, but it didn't even notice. it stood so she was looking at it's side now, so she didn't need to fear of injuring the girl.

Emily took another breath, then pulled the trigger.

The gunshot cracked through the air, and she watched as the mutant fall to it's knee's as the bullet ripped through it's brain, releasing it's captive, it's body limp as it falls on the ground, lifeless. The girl stared wide eyed at it, and the other mutants looking around wildly. The master grabbed it's super sledge, storming over to the girl.

_"YOU DIE NOW" _It screamed at her.

She aimed at it's head, pulling the trigger immediately, and the bullet flew through the air into his head, and he fell forward, sliding dead in front of the terrified slave.

The other two screamed in terror, before running off, leaving the girl staring in wonder at them as they fled.

She sighed, then rested on her knee's, securing the rifle back on her shoulder. She was about to jump down to greet the girl, but instead Amata ran in.

"Are you okay?" She heard her ask, but she didn't hear her reply.

She climbed down the rock easily, and made her way to the two.

When she reached their side she crouched down, getting a good look at the girl for the first time. She had dirt and blood practically plastered to her face, with numerous cuts on her too, and her prediction with the copper wires was right, and they had cut deep into her skin, and her stomach was soaked red with fresh blood.

"We have to help her!" Amata told her, looking worried over at her.

She sighed again, "I know." She looked at the girls face, and noticed the girl was returning the stare with her Hazel eyes. "What's your name?"

* * *

**Part 3 Amata**

"Bryane" The girl said after a little hesitation.

Amata looked at Bryane's wounds, she was no doctor, but from what she could tell this girl had lost a lot of blood, she only hoped that Emily was feeling charitable.

Emily gave Bryane a reasuring smile, "Don't worry, your safe now." she told her. Amata's spirits rose, perhaps she wasn't completely gone.

The girl gave a small smile, before falling onto Emily's lap, unconscious.

* * *

Amata sat on the floor of Emily's house, petting her dog named Kane next to the bobble-head stand. Emily was tending to Bryane's wounds upstairs in her room, and she was told to wait down here. She took the free to think, about what her life was like before, and what it would be now. She wasn't too sure what would happen to her, if she would be allowed to stay with Emily or be cast out. If she was allowed to stay, how would she be able to help Emily? she couldn't fight, nor did she now anything about the wastes itself. She sighed, she wished everything could go back to the way it was, it was perfect, but it was still a good life, now it was gone forever.

She stood up, ignoring the whine from Kane, and looked at the Bobble-head Collection. She saw four of the little toys, all in different places. Medicine, Strength, Repair, and Intelligence. She looked closely at the inscription for Medicine, and it read:

_'A smart man knows that a bandage only hides his wounds.'_

A loud knocking at the door made her jump, and she turned from the stand to answer it. When she reached for the door knob she heard Emily snap at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, and Amata turned and saw her walking down the stairs, a pistol in her hand.

"Answering the door?" she tried, not too sure what she was doing wrong.

Emily shook her head as she passed, and opened the door a crack, peering through it for a moment before opening it all the way, revealing a tall man dressed in a dirty leather trenchcoat, with a star on his chest, along with a cowboy hat that was equally dirty.

"What do you want Simms?" she sounded tired, and more than a little annoyed when she spoke.

Simms was frowning, a old beat up rifle gripped in his hands. "We got raiders all over the place outside Emily, we need your help, or everyone is gonna die." He told her plainly, waiting for her response, shifting uncomfortably while he waited for her reply.

Amata stared at Emily, gauging her reaction. She looked down at her feet for a few moments, and Amata was desperate to know what she was thinking. After a few anxious moments, she responded.

"Lets go."

* * *

Okai This chapter is long over due I realize, but I really don't feel bad about it.

It may not be great, but you can expect me to rewrite the entire story, so chapter 9 will have to wait a while :\

Thanks for reading, please review, and if you have any questions or anything please feel free to message me them. :)

**-Emmathedinosaur**


End file.
